


Wake up Call

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is an NHL player and after a random win on the road comes across Kurt Hummel, now selling condoms and granola bars at a convenience store in Phoenix, Arizona. Sparks fly as the reconnect.Can they put aside their history and differences to find love? Maybe, but it won't be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a hockey player was hard. He was on the road eight months out of the year and training the other four. When he graduated college and got drafted he never really found a permanent home. He had places in various cities because hotel life got boring quickly, but he never truly felt at home in any of those places.

Then one night he was in Phoenix after winning a hockey game, and he met a few groupies at an after party. He met a particularly dashing young man who invited him back to his gorgeous bachelor pad with an amazing view of the city. Dave was never one to dick around, and he was horny and was tired of staying in hotels. So he accepted.

Of course he had nothing on hand, and decided to stop at a store.

He drove for a few blocks until he saw a neon sign lit up against the dark blue skyline of the city.

He pulled in, told the young man he'd be back in a few minutes and headed inside.

It was your average convenience store and within a few minutes had a box of magnum condoms, a bottle of lube, and a six-pack of beer.

As he stood in line he checked his stats from the game online from his phone. He was pulled out of his intense concentration when he heard raucous laughter from the front of the line. He looked up to see a few young men, obviously twinks flirting with the cashier.

He just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot hoping they would finally leave so he could just pay for the damn condoms.

Then the cashier looked straight at Dave, and Dave felt something in his chest stir. The young man looked vaguely familiar. He was still trying to place the cashier as stepped forward and put his items on the counter.

"Was there anything else you needed help with tonight, sir?"

"Uhh, no. I have everything I need."

"I bet."

The bitterness that dripped from the man's voice surprised Dave.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you don't. Why would you? You only tortured me for years in high school."

Dave instantly placed that whiny, grating voice.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name with all the random guys you apparently sleep with."

"Seriously Hummel? I'm a paying customer. You're going to comment on my sex life while you're working at a convenience store? What the hell are you doing in Phoenix anyway?"

"I went to school at Arizona State University."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that or something. I went to Ohio State on a full ride hockey scholarship."

"Big surprise there, a jock getting a full ride scholarship."

"Hey! I actually graduated with a 3.2 GPA and I got a degree in business education while there!"

"Really? You're gonna be a teacher?"

"Yeah, I mean when I'm doing playing hockey, I will be."

'So are you any good?"

"Any good at what?"

"Playing hockey."

"I guess. I got a hat trick tonight."

"What's a hat trick? A male prostitute who wears hats?"

"It means I scored three goals in one game."

"Oh, is that common?"  
"No. Most players go their entire careers and never get one. This is my fourth."

"Well, congratulations on being good at something then."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did you go to school for?"

"Well I graduated with my bachelors of performing arts in theatre from UC Berkley, then I decided to get my masters degree. So I went to Arizona. I just graduated in December with my Masters. I'm saving up some money, so I can buy a car and drive to New York City, and start my new life. My dream is to work on Broadway someday, but I'd also like to do some smaller productions."

"Well, I remember you were always a good singer in Glee, so I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"What?"

Kurt looked at Dave as though he had two heads.

"What?"

"You heard me sing in high school?"

"I went to high school with you, Kurt. You guys were always putting on random performances. Plus, I went to almost every performance you guys put on."

"I never saw you"

"That's because I didn't want you to. My mom loved you guys so she'd always make me go with her and I'd force her to sit in the back row and we always left as soon as the last song was over. I didn't want anyone to know I had to listen to you guys sing. I don't mind it so much now, but in case you forgot high school was not a great time for me."

"Oh, because high school was a great time for me, having to transfer schools because of a closeted jock who made my life terrible! Oh wait, that was you!"

"Hey I was the one to drive all the way out to your Whoreblers school to apologize and get you to come back!"

"They were not the Whoreblers! They were the Warblers!"

"Whatever. I apologized, you came back and I left you the hell alone! You had your precious boyfriend and I struggled alone for the rest of high school trying to come to terms with who I was. But I'm sorry if I am not allowed to discuss my pain with you, since it makes you uncomfortable."

"So what are you doing in Phoenix?"

"I had a hockey game tonight. I'm on my way to relax."

Kurt looked out the window to see Dave's date leaning against his car smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, I get it. By relax you mean take home a groupie and have a one night stand."

"Will you just hurry up so I can get out of here?"

"Why, are you ashamed of your life choices and what you have become?"

"What I've become? I'm a fucking NHL player, Kurt. I made $1.3 million dollars being injured most of last year."

"Oh you poor baby."

"Why are you still so bitchy?"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Okay, well this has been a small slice of heaven, but I'm going back to my apartment and having sex with a hot guy who doesn't work at a convenience store."

"Wait, did you just call me hot?"

"What? No. That's now what I meant."

"You totally did. You think I'm hot."

"Like you didn't know that Kurt. You spent far too much time in high school torturing me by wearing clothing that would accentuate certain parts of the male body."

"Oh, I knew, David. And it was rather fun too."

"Like I said, I'm going, so if you could ring those condoms up, that'd be great."

"Wait, you have an apartment in Phoenix?"

"Yeah. I have an apartment in most of the larger cities, because I hate staying at hotels."

"Where in Phoenix do you live?"

"I live in Tempe Place in a penthouse suite."

"Seriously? You live in Tempe Place. That's like five minutes from where I live. Also, why do you need a penthouse suite for one person?"

"My agent got it for me. I didn't ask questions."

"I saw a floor plan of that place once. Impressive."

"Yeah, well the real thing is a lot better."

"Right, and since I clearly am a millionaire who can afford one of those, I know all about that."

"Well, since you live so close you could always come over and see it."

"Wouldn't that be awkward with your waiting date who is looking incredibly bored."?

"I wasn't implying you should come over tonight, Kurt."

"But you were asking me over."

"You know what, you are obnoxiously egotistical. Forget the condoms. I'd rather not have sex if it means I can quit talking to you."

Dave turned around and left the store.

Of all the stupid convenience stores to go into.

He told his date, whose name escaped him that he had a massive migraine and would rather just go home.

His date whined about how long he had to wait in the parking lot, so he took him out for dinner and sat through an incredibly boring dinner, where this groupie talked about all the tattoos he had and how he had slept with eight other hockey players previously.

Dave finally paid for dinner, called the man a cab and drove to his penthouse.

He took a long hot shower trying to work the kinks out of the muscles in his back and finally pulled on a pair of blue gym shorts and a gray t-shirt.

He was eating an orange when someone knocked on his door.

He stared in shock at it.

No one ever knocked on his doors when he was on the road.

He opened the door to see Kurt standing there.

"How in the world did you find me, Hummel?"

"It's not that hard, Dave. You told me where you lived. There are only four penthouses, and three of them are empty."

"Oh, but how did you get in. It's a gated community."

"I used to deliver pizzas in college and used to deliver here. The guy recognized me and let me in no questions asked."

"Wow. So what are you doing here?"

" I brought you something, plus I wanted to get that tour of your apartment."

Kurt tossed him a plastic bag.

Dave caught it easily and pulled out the box of condoms and lube he had been trying to purchase earlier that evening.

"Really, Kurt?"

"Yeah, well I figured since I drove your date away, the least I could do was buy you some condoms."

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yeah, I mean, he got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"In the way of us having sex tonight."

Dave who had just taken a swig of beer, had beer shoot out of his nose. He couldn't stop coughing and tears ran down his face as he tried to get over the burn in his throat and nose."

"WHAT?"

"Come on, Dave. We are both hot, virile young men in our sexual prime. We're both gay, and we know each other. Now tell me would you rather be having sex with a random unknown stranger or with someone you've known almost your entire life?"

"Well, Justin is not a stranger. I took him out for dinner and learned all about his life story."

"And yet he's not here and I am."  
"That's because he was a total twat. And honestly Kurt, you're not much better. You just show up at my door and expect me to have sex with you because you bought me condoms and lube? If I wanted to have sex, I would be having sex right now. Maybe I'm fine just as I am."

"Really? You're going to turn down sex with your high school crush? Fine then. But I still want that tour of your penthouse."

"Fine, if it means you're going to leave me the hell alone."

"Don't be such a grumpy Gus, Dave."

"This is the living room. Over there is the kitchen. The three bedrooms are on the perimeter and there's the balcony over there. There you had the tour. Now you can go."

"Oh come on, Dave."

Kurt walked over to the balcony and opened the curtains.

"Wow, this view is gorgeous. You can see the desert, and the city skyline in the distance. I can see why you would love staying here."

"It's not too bad. To be honest I only spend a few hours here a few times a year."

"You pay for a penthouse that you only spend a few hours a year in?"  
"Yeah."

"That seems a bit ridiculous."

"Yeah, well, it's my money and I'd rather spend the money on this than having to sleep in a hotel every night."

Kurt walked around exploring the penthouse then.

He walked into the various bedrooms and saw the sports memorabilia in them, and then he saw the media room.

"You have a theatre in your penthouse? Who are you? Steven Spielberg?"

"Uhh, no. I was here over March Madness a few years back and I wanted a nice room to watch the games, and I like playing video games to relax at night. So the big screen is awesome for that."

"You're pretty much exactly like you were in high school, huh?"  
"Well except for the gut, the being in the closet thing, and the being a jerk thing, yeah I like all the stuff I did when I was in high school, and more."

Kurt was looking through his movie collection then.

"You have Oklahoma! As in the Rodgers and Hammerstein movie Oklahoma! I had no idea you liked musicals."

"They aren't so bad. In college my roommate's girlfriend adopted me as her gay friend and introduced me to all sorts of things. I even sat through Sex and the City with her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. It was the longest year of my life. Give me Family Guy or South Park."

"Uhh, those are both so immature and juvenile."

"I'm a guy, Kurt. I like guy things."

Kurt just held his nose up. He picked up another movie from the collection.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's? And it's still in the wrapping? Why have you never watched this?"

"Because I got that as a gift from my first serious ex boyfriend. He told me I should watch it because I was exactly like the girl in the movie or something. He told me watch this movie, especially the ending, and then come find me when you grow up. Truth is, I was never in love with him and I was sort of relieved when he did. I never opened it because I'm never here long enough to watch movies or do much of anything."

"We should watch it."

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah. I mean you already told me you don't have to have sex with me. So lets watch a movie."

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you, Kurt. I said maybe I didn't."

"So what are we doing? Having sex or watching a movie?"

"Just put the damn movie in, Hummel."

Dave wondered how in the world he had ended up in his penthouse with his high school crush watching a movie in Phoenix, Arizona.

Life was bizarre.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt started the movie and halfway through, Dave was asking questions,

"Wait, so this girl goes after guys with money?"

"Pretty much."

"So how in the hell am I like her? I have all the money I need."

"Pretty sure that's not what he was referring to, Dave."

"Whatever. This is bullshit. I am nothing like her! Although, Paul is fucking hot. Do they get together?"

"Just watch the damn movie."

Dave remained silent for the rest of the film and at the end after the credits had rolled he finally exploded,

"Okay, I still don't get it. She throws the damn cat out, then changes her mind, and then ends up with the guy, it's a fucking happy ending, and so what does that have to do with me?"

"I think your ex may be referring to the fact that you are emotionally unavailable and are closed off. Holly came off as this strong woman, who didn't need anyone, but really she was fragile and she needed love like anyone else. I think he may have been referring to that, not the going after guys for their money thing."

"Whatever. I think it's a load of shit. I like my life. I can buy whatever I want, when I want. I have freedom do have sex with whoever I want, and I don't have anyone annoying me about my eating habits or walking around my apartment pantsless if I want."

"You walk around your apartment pantsless?"

"Why not? It's my damn apartment and I don't like wearing pants."

"Regardless, clearly you and your ex had some issues for him to think that about you."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. You can see yourself out."

"Wow, such a cordial host you are."

"I have to be up at four a.m. to work out and then I have to fly back to San Jose, so forgive me for not wanting to shoot the breeze with bullshit chitchat, neither one of us gives a fuck about."

"Fine. Enjoy your flight back. It's been interesting seeing you again."

"You too, Kurt."

Dave dragged himself to bed and early the next morning he had an epiphany while lifting weights.

He finished his workout, took a shower, packed his bags and told his team manager he had one last stop to make before they left Phoenix. He drove back to convenience store and smiled when he saw Kurt's beat up car in the parking lot.

He walked in grabbed a box of granola bars, a college football magazine, and a pack of gum.

When he got to the front of the line, Kurt looked at him warily,

"No condoms this morning?"  
"Well after you bought me the combo pack last night I won't need to buy those for a while."

"Oh, well just making sure you're safe. Don't want to read about some poor groupie getting a sexually transmitted disease from a famous hockey player."

"As if you read the sports section, Fancy."

"Whatever. So you headed back to San Jose to your lonely life of eating TV dinners?"

"Speaking of lonely, I had a proposition for you."

"I'm at work, David. I can't drop everything to go have sex with you. I actually need this job."

"It's not that kind of proposition, but thanks for assuming that's what I came here for. Also, I'm buying granola bars, a magazine, and gum. What the hell kind of sex would that be?"

"Hey everyone has their kinks. I just thought yours was going to be particularly interesting."

"What? You are insane, Kurt."

"Anyways, what is this proposition you have for me?"

"Well you know how you were complaining that your apartment is tiny and shitty and how you make no money at this job? Well I was thinking you could work for me."

"That's called prostituting and I am not that desperate."

"Again with the sex thing, Fancy? You must really want into my pants."

"You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"I meant you could be my housekeeper, and move into the spare bedroom. I'm hardly ever here maybe three times a year at most, you'd be living rent free and be getting paid to do general chores and housework, and you'd have a great view."

"Wait, so you're basically paying me to live in your apartment, clean for you and you're going to let me live there rent free?"

"Yeah."

"So I'd be a kept man?"

"What? NO! You'd be doing me a favor by making sure nothing happens to my apartment and I'd be doing you a favor by letting you live in a nice apartment and paying you!"

"I don't need you doing me any favors, Karofsky."

"Oh, so suddenly we're back to last name basis again? Really?"

"Well quit trying to make me your mistress!"

"I'm not trying to do anything like that! If you don't want to take me up on my offer, then don't!"

"I never said I wasn't going to, I just don't like the implication that you think I would."  
"But you just said you didn't want me doing you any favors! You are so god damn infuriating!"

"Calm down, Dave. I will do it. How much will you be paying me?"

"I was thinking $250 a week. Is that enough?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm going to be making a $1,000 a month and don't have to pay rent or any utilities besides gas for my car."

"Speaking of that, I don't trust that thing. I have my Porsche 911 in storage, and I'm gonna put it in the parking garage, so you have a decent car so you can get supplies."

"You're also providing me with a car?"

"Well I'm not giving you the car, but yes I'm allowing you to use it."

"I seriously feel dirty accepting this."

"Don't. There is nothing dirty about it. You're just helping me out. I'm leaving all the details with my doorman Renaldo. Go see him and he'll give you a set of keys to the apartment and to the car. Oh, one more thing, if you 're going to bring random guys to the place, please keep all the sexual escapades confined to your bedroom, okay?"

"Look who's getting all assumptive and presumptive now. What's the matter, Dave? You jealous that I'm going to be having mad, hot sex with a gorgeous man that isn't you?"

"I could literally not care less what you do. I just don't want to see any remnants of it in my apartment."

"Whatever. One of these days you'll realize how much you want the Kurt and you won't be able to resist."

"The Kurt? Are you kidding me?"

"Enjoy your flight back!"

"Please don't burn down my apartment or wreck it."

"I promise it will be in perfect condition when you get back."

"Good. I'll see you in about two months."

"Just make sure to text me to let me know when you're getting back in town."

Dave nodded and put his number into Kurt's phone, called himself and saved Kurt's number, paid for his purchases and left.

As he was walking out the door, Kurt called out,

"See you in two months, Holly."

"Fuck you, Fancy."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was exhausted. He had just finished his third game in three days and wanted desperately to go back to his apartment and sleep for four days. Thankfully, this weekend trip meant he got to stay in Phoenix for four extra days while he trained, so he could sleep in his enormous bed, soak in the hot tub on his balcony, and enjoy the view from his penthouse.

He threw his items in his bag and grabbed his cellphone. He saw he had four missed messages from his mom, who he could brush off until later, and a text from Kurt that simply said, good luck –K. Dave smiled and texted him back,

I'm headed to the apartment. Be there in a few.

Within a minute, he heard his phone ding as he was dressing into his street clothes,

I was actually at the game. Do you want to grab dinner before heading back to the apartment?

For some reason Dave's heart pounded and his pulse seem to speed up. It's not like that hadn't gone to dinner before, but for some reason this felt different. He hesitated for a few seconds, then finally responded.

Sure. Meet me at that little café we went to last time I was here. I love their chili.

Then he was putting his shoes on, gathering up his equipment and whistling.

The backup goalie and a few linesmen were the only ones left in the locker room as he prepared to leave.

"God a hot date, Karofsky? I've never heard you whistle before. And what's with the shit eating grin?"

Dave blushed bright red and prayed he could get out of the locker room as soon as possible.

"Come on, Dave. Tell us about the hot piece of ass you have waiting for you!"

Dave just shook his head. In the years since he had come out, he took his fair share of abuse from the team. No one really cared that he was gay, he got harassed like every other straight guy who had a new girl. They wanted details. Nothing seemed to bother the guys, but tonight, he just wasn't into talking about Kurt and his ass. For one, he had no idea why he was even behaving like a schoolgirl with a crush, and secondly he had no idea if Kurt would ever feel that way about him. He certainly didn't in high school and for all Dave knew he still definitely did not have those type of feelings for him.

The guys wolf whistled as he walked out of the locker and room and to his waiting car in the parking garage.

He turned on his favorite music, a little AC/DC, and drove to the tiny café he and Kurt had discovered the last time he was here. For some reason, Kurt, who had finally moved in, insisted on redecorating the apartment and giving it a more homey feel. So, they went antique shopping, and Dave, who suffered through three hours of boring mundane crap, insisted they eat. That's when they found a tiny café filled with the best sandwiches and soups he had ever had, including the white bean chili.

He pulled into the café, got out and walked into the restaurant. It was fairly late, so most of the weekend crowd was gone, and it being a Sunday evening, most people were headed home to prepare for work the next day.

He saw Kurt standing at the jukebox picking a song and walked over to him.

"Hey, Kurt."  
Kurt looked up and flashed a brilliant smile at him, and Dave's heart constricted a little.

Kurt had always been beautiful, but tonight he was just radiant and glowing.

"Great game! You did so good tonight!"

"I'm still shocked you came to see a game!"

"Well, I did, and you scored a trick!"

"A hat trick, Kurt. Scoring a trick sounds like I got myself a hooker."

"Right, a hat trick, yeah, Travis told me."

"Travis?"  
Kurt waved over a strangely familiar man.

"Dave, meet Travis! We've been dating for a few months now."

"You're dating? Why didn't you tell me this when I called you?"

"Well, you told me you didn't want to know about my sex life or sexual exploits."

Dave kept looking at him until he suddenly realized where he recognized him from.

"Seriously, Kurt? This guy?"

"What about this guy?"

"You don't recognize him? Let me remind you of a fall day about six months ago, when I walked into your convenience store to buy condoms and I was with a hot groupie?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You're with my hot groupie."

"I am not."  
Kurt looked over at Travis who continue to smile.

Then Kurt looked back at Dave.

"Oh my God! You're right! What the hell am I doing?"

"I can't believe he got to you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?  
"How can you be that stupid, Kurt? He's a pariah. He preyed on you to get to me, because that's what he does. He's a fucking hockey groupie. He tries to get in good with gay players, especially those who aren't out, so he can sleep with the, then sell the story to the tabloids to make thousands of dollars. He's disgusting."

"Are you saying he's only into me, because you are famous hockey player? What does he have on you? You're out and proud of it"

"You don't think a national tabloid wouldn't gladly post about how one of its gay stars is keeping a man in his apartment? Do you realize how bad that sounds?"

"First of all, I am no kept man. Second of all, even if he does sell it, who's to say anyone will care?"

"I just don't want to bring any more attention to myself or my team, okay? I mean it's bad enough that I'm gay, but I don't need my teammates constantly having to defend me or my coaches saying why they think I deserve to be one of the top paid lineman in all of hockey, despite being gay. I'm sick of it always being some kind of disease."  
" Why can't you just get over it?"

"Seriously?"

"We're gay, Dave. It's not a disease, and it's not your fault if people can't handle it."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to give people more fuel for the fire."

"I don't think this has anything to do with your reputation."

"Whatever."

"No, really. I think you're just jealous that I've found someone I like, and you're still doing the one night stand thing, and you're miserable and bitter and have decided to take it out on me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? When's the last time you had sex that was actually meaningful and with someone you saw again?"

Dave was getting frustrated and took a step toward Kurt,

"Haven't you ever wanted to have sex just because it feels good?"

Kurt backed up as Dave leaned into him.

Dave realized what he was doing then, and abruptly stepped back, and rubbed a hand through his hair,

"Forget it, Kurt. I'm going back to the apartment. I've lost my appetite."

Dave turned around and walked back to his truck.

Well that was totally worthless. He just scared Kurt again by being a huge idiot. Dave banged his head down on the steering wheel. Then he straightened up, started his truck and peeled out of the parking lot.

He drove home mentally rehashing the conversation he and Kurt had just had.

Did Kurt really think that he was just jealous of that hockey groupie? Why would Kurt even go out with him knowing what he was?

Dave started to get angry. No fuck him. Kurt didn't get to put all the blame on him. Kurt was dating a freaking hockey groupie, and Kurt lived with a hockey player. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that guy was doing and it wasn't his fault that Kurt didn't want to see it.

He trudged up to his apartment, turned the key and stepped into his apartment.

Except that it didn't look like his apartment anymore. It was decorated and smelled like apple pie, and there were trinkets and weird shit everywhere.

He groaned and leaned against the door as he took everything in. It didn't look like his bachelor pad anymore. It looked like a little old grandma lived there.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Dave went into his bedroom and threw his bag on his bed. Thankfully, Kurt hadn't changed anything in his room beside putting an air freshener in and putting some weirdass knit cover over his tissue box.

Then he looked at the wall and he saw what he assumed was supposed to be art. Except it was a the body of a mannequin, with no limbs or head with random paint splattered over it. It was fucking creepy as hell and Dave nearly squealed like a little girl when he saw it.

He wasted no time in walking over to it and ripping it off his wall. No way in hell was sleeping in his room with that fucking weird thing staring at him.

He shuddered as he dropped the painting on the floor by the garbage can in the kitchen.

He went around and found three more paintings like it and pulled them all off.

There were just some things that weren't allowed. No matter how much Kurt might like them. They were fucking weird as hell and he could handle a lot of things, but not weird headless and armless mannequins on the walls of his apartment. Especially not the masterpiece directly above the toilet. Cause either you had to look at it directly when you peed, or it stared at you through the mirror over the sink when you shat.

He went to his media room, turned on the television and watch mindless infommercials.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and braced himself for the sound of Kurt and Travis giggling and flirting and probably making out.

But no other sound came.

Then the door to the theater room opened and in walked a very angry Kurt.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing. Why? What did I do?"  
"Just so you know, I broke up with Travis because of you, and you better be fucking good at sex, otherwise I'm going to be even angrier."

"What?"

Dave wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"My answer is yes, Dave. I do."

"You do what?"

"I do want to have sex with you, just to see what it'd be like. I wanted that when we saw each other again six months ago, and you turned me down. You were offering back at the café, right?"

Dave was still sitting in shock as he stared at Kurt.

"Or did I assume wrong and break up with a hot guy for no reason?"

Dave finally got his ass in gear,

"No, not for no reason."

"So does that mean you and I are having sex tonight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"It's probably the best idea I've had all day."

"Yeah ,but what about our friendship?"

"We really weren't that close, Dave."

"This could be a very bad idea."

"Could be."

"And we'll probably end up hurting each other."  
"Probably."

"And you still want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Why, Kurt?"

"Why not? You're hot, I'm hot and I really, really want to see if my fantasies about the size of your cock are true."  
Dave nearly choked on his tongue then.

"You've been thinking about that, Fancy?"

"Maybe. Have you been fantasizing about me?"

"I may have wondered if you were as smooth as I always imagined you to be."

"Well, why don't we find out?"

"So we're really doing this then?"

"We've been doing this for six months, Dave. That was foreplay, this is the real thing."

Dave chuckled and led Kurt to his bedroom.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was over fighting his attraction for the man standing in front of him. Every nerve fiber in his body was at attention and he felt nothing but ache, need, and want. Once Kurt was in his bedroom looking at him with those beautiful eyes, and swollen red lips, he could no longer control himself. He pushed Kurt towards the bed.

"Clothes off now."

Kurt bit his lips and blushed as Dave watched him like a prey stalking his dinner as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Dave was incredibly nervous, he finally the object of his desire and dreams stripping in front of him and he felt like he might either pass out or throw up, which would definitely hamper the mood.

Then Kurt was naked and moving toward Dave.

Kurt looked at Dave with hooded eyes and moved in front of him,

"As much as you're clearly enjoying this show, in order for this to work, you have to be naked too."

Dave rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt to his chest,

"What if I just wanted to take your clothes and hide them, then lock you out of the apartment?"

"If that were true, I'd just go down the hall to the really cute physical therapist's apartment and offer to let him massage me."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, a new guy moved in a few weeks ago. Super cute and also super gay. I caught him checking me out in the elevator. I'd totally be able to get into his apartment, being naked and all."

Dave growled and pulled Kurt even tighter,  
"You aren't fucking going anywhere tonight, other than my bed."

With that, Dave pushed Kurt onto the bed and made quick work of his clothes. He didn't care where they landed or even if they were damaged in the process. He had a destination in mind and that destination included him being inside Kurt as soon as possible.

When he got to his boxers he quickly stripped them off and threw them with his pile of clothes.

The only sound he heard was a slight gasp from Kurt when he finally saw him.

"Holy fuck, Dave."

"What?"

Kurt was staring at Dave's cock like it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. Dave felt proud and shy at the same time.

"I think you're drooling, Kurt."

"Damn right I am. My fantasies weren't even close to the real thing. I'm not sure that I can take all of that. You are definitely the largest I have ever seen in real life."

"Well, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Kurt", was the only response Dave gave, even though he felt a bit disappointed. It was actually something he'd heard before from the men he had dated or hooked up with. He was too big, and so it was only hand jobs or sloppy blowjobs. But he loved the real thing and even though it didn't happen all the time, the times that it did, just solidified his need and want for it. And he had never wanted it as much as he did right now with the man he had loved since high school standing in front of him.

He didn't want to think anymore, and he didn't want to worry about anything other than being with Kurt in that moment. He had a feeling this would be a onetime occurrence, after all Kurt was into long romantic relationships and Dave liked sex and moving and the life of a professional hockey player was not meant for someone like Kurt.

He moved to kiss Kurt then. He felt like he was a man dying of thirst, taking a sip of cool water. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He kissed him again deeper this time and when he swiped his tongue along the crease of Kurt's mouth, he moaned when Kurt opened it. It wasn't a battle, just a dance of tongues and teeth and lips. Dave had never been one for kissing before, he liked it, but it wasn't anything too spectacular, but now? This was the best thing he'd ever experienced and he hadn't even had Kurt touch his cock yet. The kiss led to chests and arms and legs being against each other and he felt Kurt's erection on his thigh and it made Dave even harder. Knowing that he could cause that sort of reaction in Kurt was enthralling and delicious and made him feel like he could accomplish anything.

Then he was being pushed on the bed and Kurt was straddling him and then Dave's cock was Kurt's hand and it was sliding with Kurt's cock. And that quickly became the best feeling ever. The slide together, the kissing, then feel of skin on skin and the look of want and desire in Kurt's eyes, was almost too much for Dave.

He couldn't stand anymore. He was going to come just like that and that would have been far too embarrassing. Instead he sat up and pushed Kurt off.

"We have so much more to do tonight, Kurt."

He pushed Kurt gently back against the pillows on his bed and told him to spread his legs.

Kurt complied immediately. As Dave spread Kurt's legs he bent down and ran his tongue over one nipple. He felt Kurt's fingers in his hair as he moved down.

He was finally face to face with Kurt's leaking cock. He lapped at the head and the pool of pre-come at the top. It was delicious and very much Kurt. He had only known what Kurt smelled and tasted like minutes before, but being there now, he felt like he and Kurt had been doing this their entire adult lives.

Then he was suckling Kurt's tip and then finally took him in completely. He held Kurt's hips down as he gasped and twisted one hand in Dave's hair and the other in Dave's expensive sheets.

Dave had also never really enjoyed giving head before, because he didn't like the taste much and it was always messy, but somehow it was different because he was watching Kurt fall apart under his tongue and mouth and knowing that he was the one doing it to Kurt was icing on the cake. He could feel his own cock throbbing and he reached down to tug on his cock.

He could hear Kurt's breath and moans becoming staccato and knew that Kurt was close. Dave was almost to the brink and ready to join Kurt when Kurt pushed him off.

"Don't come yet."

Dave was shocked and still buzzed from what he was doing, that he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Don't come yet, I want you to come up here. Hover over me and put your cock in my mouth."

Dave finally realized that Kurt was telling him he wanted to 69 and he gladly obliged. He told Kurt to lay on his side and that it would be easier this way. So they lay on their sides and as Dave adjusted himself to be near Kurt's face, he took Kurt back in his mouth.

He wasn't fully expecting the feeling of having Kurt's tongue on him, but when he finally felt the wet and warm suction on his cock, he nearly fell apart. He was determined for Kurt to break first, so he doubled his efforts.

Then Kurt was whining and moaning and shuddering and Dave tasted Kurt's come as it ran over his tongue and down into his stomach and just as Kurt shuddered one last time Dave's cock was in Kurt's throat and it was constricting and that was all that Dave could handle before he was groaning and shuddering himself.

He pulled out worried that he had hurt Kurt, but Kurt just smiled at him and motioned for him to join him further up on the bed.

Dave felt like he couldn't even move, he had no desire to either. He had just had sex with his roommate, the guy he had been in love with since high school and it was better than he had ever thought.

He drifted off into a nap. When he opened his eyes Kurt was sitting on the bed reading the newspaper. He hadn't gotten dressed either and he was hard again.

Dave looked at the clock, an hour had passed and as he saw Kurt's hand move closer to his crotch, he started stirring again.

Dave took the paper out of Kurt's hands and moved to sit in front of him.

Kurt pretended to pout until Dave kissed him again.

This time it was desperate and hot and Dave could feel himself getting harder as Kurt kept making breathy, needy noises.

He broke away,

"Flip over, Kurt."

"But I'm not sure…"

"Just do it. I told you we wouldn't do anything you weren't prepared for, but I think you'll like this.

Kurt flipped over on his hands and knees and Dave crawled up behind him.

He wanted nothing more than to be inside him, but he would settle for this view any day.

Then he was spreading Kurt's cheeks. He gently lapped at Kurt's hole, swirling around, then over, and then finally in his rosebud.

Kurt braced himself on the bed and began thrusting back on Dave's tongue.

"Oh God, fuck, Dave."

Dave continued to lap around his hole and directly over it.

Then Dave reached around and grasped Kurt's cock.

He started jerking along with his tongue movements.

Kurt was uttering gibberish and moaning in broken cadences.

As Dave continued to thrust into him, he felt Kurt fall apart. He held Kurt on his tongue as he began to climax all over his sheets.

Then Kurt pulled away and turned back to look at Dave.

"I don't care if I'm sore tomorrow or the rest of this week, you need to fuck me, now."

Kurt laid on his back and watched as Dave scramble for the lube and condoms in his drawer.

He told Kurt to spread his legs. He began by prepping Kurt. He put lube on his fingers and then slid one into Kurt. Kurt sighed as Dave began to thrust, and then he added a second and third finger. When he crooked it, he knew he had hit Kurt's sweet spot, because Kurt moaned again.

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand as he began to slide his fingers in faster and harder. Dave watched in shock as Kurt was beginning to stir again, even after only a few minutes of recovery time.

Then Kurt was pulling Dave's fingers out.

"Get in me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me if I'm sure, yes, I'm sure. If you're not, then just get my dildo from my bedroom, but I need something inside of me now."

Dave didn't need to be told again. He slid forward and brought Kurt's legs over his knees.

He guided his prepared cock to Kurt's entrance and then slowly slid into Kurt as he held Kurt's hips in place.

Kurt cursed at him, begged him to go faster, to just lay into him, but Dave wanted to cherish this moment and savor it.

Then he was inside fully and the constricting of Kurt's canal around Dave's already throbbing cock was almost unbearable. After a few seconds of Kurt's begging and him becoming adjusted to the tightness around him, he began to thrust into Kurt.

Kurt egged him on, encouraged him to go faster, to tear him up and the filthy words coming out of Kurt's mouth, just turned Dave on even more.

Then he pulled Kurt even closer onto his cock and he his next thrust hit Kurt's prostate dead on.

Kurt wailed and then begged Dave to keep ramming it.

He snapped his hips forward over and over as he rubbed his cock over Kurt's prostate and just as he thought he was going to come and end the experience early, Kurt's orgasm was torn from him, without anyone touching his cock.

The feeling of Kurt's orgasm and the fluttering of Kurt's canal on Dave's cock was enough to send him over the edge as well.

He felt himself shoot into the condom as he held Kurt in place directly on his prostate.

Then Kurt removed himself and pulled the condom off Dave's cock.

"I'll go get a clean wash cloth."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow for training."

"Okay."

"Seriously, don't sweat it. I'll put the sheets in the washer. You do have some clean sheets in the linen closet right?"

Dave turned to look at Kurt who looked like he might either cry or slap David.

"What is wrong with you, Kurt?"

"Nothing. Yes, your sheets are clean. Tell you what; I'll even change them for you."

"Well you are my house keeper and that's what you're being paid for, right?"

Kurt turned without a word and left the bedroom.

David didn't know what the hell Kurt's issue was, nor did he really care. Kurt had known going in that this was a onetime thing, and besides hockey was the most important thing in Dave's life and he wasn't going to feel guilty for taking it seriously.

He still couldn't help but feel guilty though when he remembered the look on Kurt's face when he asked him for clean sheets that night as he tried to sleep.

He didn't want to think about it though, he had an early morning and he needed to focus, because playoffs weren't too far off and he needed to get his contract extended.

The next morning he noticed that Kurt had programmed the coffee maker and the had a fresh travel mug ready to go. He smiled as he grabbed his coffee, a banana, and his phone off the kitchen island. Kurt really was worth having around, even if he was overly dramatic and a pain in the ass.

He went to work and for a late lunch with some teammates who asked him why he was in such a good mood and then bought him lunch when he finally admitted he had gotten some the night before.

He finally got home about five with Kurt's favorite Indian food as a peace offering.

When he got into his apartment though, all of the touches Kurt had in the apartment were gone. Dave felt his stomach sink and then he checked the spare room. There were suitcases half packed and Kurt sitting on the bed staring at his hands.

"Going somewhere?"

Kurt looked up. He had clearly been crying.

"Oh my God, what happened Kurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did something happen to someone in your family?"

"No. I was just packing, because I'm moving out."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've been a fucking idiot and I don't want to be here anymore."

"Is this because we had sex?"

"Yes and no. I thought that with you making a big deal out of me dating Travis that you might actually be jealous or have feelings for me, but were too afraid to do anything about it. Last night, I thought you wanted to start something with me and have a real relationship. But now I see you really are exactly like Holly Golightly. You are only worried about yourself and what you want. I have been here for months just waiting for you to open up to me, to choose me, to love me, and it's clear that you want to sleep around and have no meaningful relationships to tie you down. So, do that. I'm not going to stick around for that, because I know what we could have, what we could be and I'm not willing to settle for a life of never knowing how you really feel about me, or if I'm just convenient because I live with you and you pay me, which you so kindly reminded last night after we had sex."

Kurt picked up his suitcases and turned to leave.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, David."

With that he was out of the door and out of Dave's life.

Dave sat on the bed for an hour trying to process what had happened. First he was shocked, and then he was pissed. Kurt was the one who told him he wanted to have sex. He had never said anything about feelings or being in love, but he knew he probably would have slept with Kurt even if he had said something. Then he felt bad. It wasn't that he didn't want to find someone to settle down with, but his life was a life of a traveling athlete and he didn't want to subject that to anyone and after seeing the majority of his teammates end relationships and even marriages because of the stress, he didn't think it was fair to anyone.

And he never realized that Kurt had been harboring feelings for him and that in and of itself was terrifying. There was no way in which a relationship between them could work. Dave was an athlete gone eight months out of the year; Kurt was saving money to go to New York City. Kurt was over dramatic and high maintenance and loved chick flicks. Dave loved sports and not crying over stupid ass movies, and not really caring one way or the other about anything. They fought all the time and Kurt drove him crazy with his incessant need to analyze everything and question everything. Dave kept rationalizing why he and Kurt would be an awful idea, even though his heart said it didn't care, it's still who he wanted. He finally felt better about his decision to make hockey his priority and went on with his life.

He did well in the playoffs, even though his team got beat in the conference championship and he went back to Arizona.

He didn't talk to Kurt and tried to forget about him or that night. Although it was hard whenever he had sex after that, because he always found himself comparing them to Kurt, and they never met the standard.

Then he went to the café where he and Kurt got into that fight. He wanted some chili and he had been lonely in his apartment that night.

As he walked in, he spotted him. He was now the bar tender there.

He looked good and he looked happy.

Then he saw him kiss one of the customers and smile up at him. Kurt had definitely moved on and was happy. Dave knew he should be happy and be grateful to that man for making Kurt so happy, but all he felt was bitterness and a sick feeling in his stomach. No one but him should be making Kurt smile like that or kissing him like he owned his mouth.

Kurt caught his eyes then and the smile dropped off. Dave felt like a thousand needles of ice had just been thrown on him. The stone look that masked Kurt's face now was unbearable. He hated that look, the look that meant that Kurt hated him and was trying to maintain his professionalism.

He nodded at Kurt and paid for his chili. He turned to leave when he was stopped by Travis.

"So, back in town for a while?"

"For a while"

"So, are you single now?"

"Who's asking?"

"Who do you think?"

"I'm not interested Travis. I really don't want Kurt's sloppy seconds."

"Hey I was yours first!"

"But we didn't have sex and I have no desire to now."

Dave pushed his way out the door and headed to his truck.

He stopped when he heard the voice behind him,

"So, you're back in Arizona?'

"Yes, Kurt. I'm back now that the team lost."

"I know you saw Mick. We're together now and I'm happy."

"Great. Have a wonderful life with Mickey."

"It's Mick and I plan on it."

"Great, well don't let me stop you."

Kurt turned to leave and then stopped,

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"The way we left things?"

"You mean the way you left things? Does it matter if I regret it or not? It's not like I had a say then or now. You're with someone and you clearly love him. Why does it matter if I regret anything?"

Kurt had that look on his face again, the one where he wanted to cry or maybe punch Dave.

Dave didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the parking lot. This damn place was where he and Kurt fought and he hated it.

"I regret a lot of things in life, Kurt. I regret making you feel like you were hired keep after we had sex. I regret talking myself out of coming after you six months ago, but mostly I regret choosing hockey over being with you."

Dave had just poured out his heart on the pavement in the parking lot. He looked down at the cracks in the concrete under his feet and waited for Kurt to break his heart and tell him he was too late.

But instead Kurt was walking over to him, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you mean that?"

"You really think I'd be standing here in the fucking pouring rain telling you this if I didn't mean it?"

Kurt just smiled and then he was kissing Dave and Dave forgot what he had been thinking.

After a few seconds of breathless kissing he pushed Kurt away.

"What about Mick?"

"What about him"

"You know your boyfriend, the guy you were kissing in there."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your truck pull into the parking lot when I was taking the garbage out. I knew you were coming in here and I didn't want to look pathetic and desperate, so I convinced the hot physical therapy guy from your apartment building to kiss me. It didn't take much."

"That was a dirty, rotten trick!"

"Yeah, but it worked, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Then Kurt was kissing Dave again and Dave didn't want to do anything but that for the rest of his life.

They were finally interrupted when one of Kurt's co-workers told him the bathroom needed to be cleaned again and Dave had cold chili to eat at home.

Kurt convinced him to go home and he'd show up later.

Dave went home and watched Breakfast at Tiffany's again and ate his cold chili. He watched the movie and started laughing out loud when he realized the ending of the movie and what had just happened outside the café.

And the Kurt was coming into his apartment and he was holding an orange cat and telling Dave he needed to take him in, because he was getting into the dumpster at the café and causing havoc and he was nice and friendly. And Dave found himself agreeing even though he didn't even like cats. So he called him Cat, because he was Holly after all.

And a year later, Dave asked to be traded, and he was starting his first game in Phoenix as a defensive lineman and he looked up to see his fiancée sitting in the stands. Kurt waved at him and smiled and he forget everything but the feeling of ice underneath his feet and the love of his future husband.

That year had not been easy. They fought a lot, sometimes to the point of one or both of them storming out of the apartment, they disagreed on nearly everything ranging from music to food, but the one thing they agreed on is that they loved each other and that they did not want to give up on their relationship.

Then Dave realized he was tired of the constant road schedule and he wanted to live in Arizona with Kurt, and if Kurt wanted to move to New York City, he'd find a way to play there too. Then Kurt got a job offer to teach music at a nearby elementary school and Kurt decided he'd rather have a husband who loved him, then making it big on Broadway. He told Dave the reason he wanted to stay in Phoenix was because of Cat and didn't want to uproot her life and because of the café where they realized how much they needed and loved each other.

They make monthly trips to the café and almost always end up in spat about something stupid and almost always make up in the parking lot in Dave's truck.

And they love each other and Dave realizes that he got his happy ending like Holly did and he'll never take the love he's found for granted again, or the home he found in Kurt. All it took was a wakeup call. As he scores his third goal of the evening, he reminds himself to send his ex-boyfriend a thank you card.


End file.
